My Life as a Pony
by Stubbsville9588
Summary: A pony mayor wants at least one day of peace and quiet. Instead, yeah...


My Life as a Pony

A My Life Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan Fiction Story Series

Geez. What a dull and peaceful day! Not a single pony to bother me and that's how I like it. Not even…

"MAYOR!"

Ugh! I spoke too soon.

As I stood up, I saw an orange earth pony running towards me. His mane and tail, the color of a tomato ripe for the picking. His eyes, the same color as his body. And his cutie mark, a flame. A flame? Really? You'd think he'd get it because he could take out fires, right? Wrong. He got that cutie mark just because he could run and ram his head into anything hard. And what makes this all worst is his name: Heatwave. He's not even a unicorn. But I guess his name does have some meaning to his cutie mark.

Oh and to the readers reading this ridiculous story written by a brony with a ridiculous username (Really, Crimson Star Stories?), I'm Sharp Mind, a unicorn and mayor of a small village called Coltington (and if you're curious as to how Stubbsy got the name of that made-up village, ask him. PM him. He'll tell ya). Anyways, here's a description of me in a nutshell: pale tan body, hazel eyes, no mane, dark brown tail and a red "S" for a cutie mark (why a red "S" for a cutie mark, you ask? Don't ask. Stubbsy gave me that. It could be because of my sarcasm or my stubborn. I'll let you guys decide). Oh and I wear glasses. Anyways, back to the story where Heatwave approaches me huffing and puffing…

"So what's up, Heatwave?" I asked him.

As soon as he caught his breath, he looked at me and said, "It's bad… Worse, it's terrible…"

I sighed. I knew he was gonna say something that would get me upset. So I asked, "What is wrong this time, Heatwave?"

"It's Emerald Clover. He… He…" Heatwave started to say, but stopped just to catch his breath again. But in reality (if I can say that since this fan fiction is based on a girly show both guys and gals watch. Oh and yes, I am breaking the fourth wall. Pinkie Pie, eat your heart).

I sighed again and asked Heatwave while raising my voice a little bit, "Heatwave, what is it?"

Heatwave looked at me again and saw that I was serious about what I asked. He took a deep breath and said, "Emerald wanted to see you."

"And did he ask why?" I asked.

Heatwave then began to tremble in fear which gave me two signals:

1\. He never asked Emerald why he wanted to see me.

2\. He asked Emerald, but forgot what Emerald said to him.

Either way, I had to find out what Emerald wanted from me. I looked at Heatwave and said, "Lead the way to Emerald Clover."

Heatwave nodded and trotted towards a house in Coltington with myself following him (and for the record, I was sitting on a bench near my house). As soon as we arrived, Heatwave shouted at a green unicorn, "Emerald, the mayor's here!"

As soon as we approached the green unicorn, he sighed and said, "Fine. Fine. Heatwave, you can leave."

Heatwave smiled widely and shouted, "Okay!"

As soon as he left, the green Stallion (whose name is Emerald Clover and had green eyes that matched his eyes, a forest green mane and tail; and a forest green clover cutie mark on his right flank, just to let you readers know) looked at me and said, "I'm sorry if Heatwave didn't tell you why I wanted to see you. He tends to be absent-minded."

I nodded in agreement. "Anyways, what did you want to see me for?" I asked.

"Well it's Snowy Swift. She told me she has a crush on somepony," Emerald said.

I groaned. "And you want me to find out who this 'somepony' is, right?" I asked.

Emerald chuckle nervously and said weakly, "Yes?"

I groaned again. I hated this. Not only was I named mayor of Coltington, I was named relationship counselor of the town, helping other ponies out with their relationships and I hated it. I'm pretty sure that wasn't part of being a mayor but oh well. "Fine. I'll talk to Snowy Swift. Do you know where she's at?"

"She's at the market buying groceries for her brother Hailstone. You should look there," Emerald said.

I nodded and trotted towards the market. When I arrived, I saw a light blue Pegasi mare with a white mane and tail; two powder blue ribbons (one on her mane and one near her mane) and a snowflake cutie mark on her right flank near the fruit stand (her name's Snowy Swift, by the way). I approached her and asked, "Excuse me, Snowy. Can I talk to you in private?"

Snowy turned around and said, "Of course. But what's the problem Mayor Sharp Mind?"

Out of everypony in Coltington, Snowy is the only one who calls me that even if it did annoyed me a little. Everypony else calls me just "Mayor" and not "Mayor Sharp Mind" or just "Sharp." Anyways, I said to her, "No. It's just something I wanted to ask you. That's all."

She nodded and said, "Okay, Mayor Sharp Mind. Let me pay for these fruits and we'll be on our way."

I nodded and watched as she paid for the fruits. As soon as she was done, she looked at me and said, "Well, let's go. Lead the way."

I nodded again and trotted away with Snowy following. When we arrived near my house, a regular sized light grey wooden house with a red wooden roof (I'm not going into details on my house. Trust me. It's a pain to explain everything to you readers, you know?), I turned around towards Snowy and said, "I have a question to ask. Please don't get upset, okay?"

She began to blush and nodded weakly. I knew she was gonna scream if I asked her my question. I sighed, took a deep breath and asked, "Do you have a crush on somepony?"

Snowy then began blush bright red and let out a loud scream (told you readers). "How do you know that?!" she screamed.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! It's just a rumor I overheard! I swear!" I shouted in fear.

"From whom?" she asked.

I gulped. It wasn't easy to lie to her. It worked a couple. But sometimes, it didn't. I took a deep breath and said, "The townsfolk told me."

Snowy raised her eyebrow. "Fine. I'll ask everypony in town then to see if you're telling the truth or not."

Now I was in deep trouble. If she asked everypony in town, I'd lose my position as mayor of Coltington. I stopped her from flying away and said nervously, "Okay, okay. Fine. Emerald told me."

Her eyes widened. "But why would he tell you that?" she asked.

"I have no idea and don't ask how he found out because I don't know myself. So who is this 'somepony' you have a crush on?" I asked.

Snowy began to blush again. I knew this would be embarrassing for her to say. She looked at me and asked, "Promise me you won't tell anypony, not even that pony I like?"

I nodded and said, "I promise, Snowy Swift."

She took a deep breath and said, "It's Emerald Clover."

My jaw dropped. The pony that told me that Snowy had a crush on somepony was the pony she had a crush on? "You have a crush on…him?" I asked.

"Shush! You said you'd promise!" she said quickly and nervously.

That's right. I did. "Don't worry, Snowy. I won't tell anypony."

She then let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, she and I heard a noise near us. We looked and saw a green pony running away. Pretty obvious who that was, right readers? "Oh no! Was that…?" Snowy asked in fear.

I sighed and said, "It was. Obviously, he must've followed us just to find out who that somepony that you had a crush on was."

"But what am I going to do? What if he hates me for not telling him?" Snowy asked nervously.

I sighed again. This was why I didn't like being a relationship counselor, always getting stuck in drama. "Well there's only one solution to your problem, Snowy," I said.

"What's that, Mayor Sharp Mind?" she asked.

"Tell him you have a crush on him," I said.

Snowy began to blush extremely bright red. "WHAT!?" she shouted.

"Hey! Keep your voice down. Also it might be for the best to tell him. Otherwise you're gonna miss out on something special for you," I said.

"Well that is true…" she said.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

She then took a deep breath, looked at me and said with confidence, "I'm gonna tell him how I feel."

I nodded and watched her fly towards Emerald. As soon as she approached him, he began talking to him and all the sudden, they started talking and laughing all while pointing her hoof at me. I didn't know why but I had a feeling it wasn't good (for me, at least).

As soon as she was done talking to him, she flew back to me and shouted, "HE LOVES ME!"

"Whoa! Geez! Calm down. So what are you two gonna do now that you love each other?" I asked.

"Well we're gonna go on a date at the Green Leaf Restaurant and we need your help," she said.

"Okay? Sure? What do you want me to do?" I asked semi-cautiously.

She grinned slyly and said, "We want you to be our escort to the restaurant."

"Okay? Is that it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope."

I sighed and asked, "Okay? What else?"

She giggled and said, "We want you to be the cook and cook us something for us."

I sighed again and said, "Okay. Fine. I'll do it. When is your date?"

She grinned widely and said, "Tonight!"

I facehoofed. I should've known.

The End, for now…


End file.
